warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 27
Chapter description :Bluefur follows her sister along the route towards the river, believing the water will soothe Snowfur. The white she-cat says that she's forgotten how good it feels to be outside. She stops suddenly, and Bluefur asks why. With a playful hiss, Snowfur leaps onto her sister, bowling her over. When the blue-gray she-cat stands back up, she bowls the queen over in return. They continue play-fighting, but Snowfur rolls in a patch of berries, causing her white pelt to be stained purple. The two head down to the river to wash off, and the white cat comments that she'd like to taste water that didn't have traces of moss in it. Bluefur sets off, and her sister reminds her that she hasn't left the camp in moons, and can't match the she-cat's pace. The blue-gray she-cat checks to make sure Oakheart has not returned, and is glad to find no fresh RiverClan scent, though she feels slightly disappointed. Snowfur lifts her head from where she was lapping at the river, and asks if her sister thinks RiverClan will invade again. She also wonders when Sunstar is going to make a claim for Sunningrocks. Bluefur asks if they really need to fight, adding that battles are dangerous. They have a conversation about whether a battle would be necessary or not, and Snowfur teases her, saying the blue-gray cat will start swimming and eating fish too. :The white she-cat questions her sister's loyalty, and Bluefur responds by saying that she chased off a RiverClan invader just that morning. Snowfur asks if they're trying to invade again and if she reported it, to which the blue-gray she-cat clarifies that he was just sunning himself. The queen asks who the invader was, and it is revealed that Oakheart had been the cat lying on their territory. Snowfur asks her sister why she didn't mention or report it, and, after some arguing, accuses her of liking the brown tom. The warrior denies this, but the white cat persists, claiming she knows her better than anybody else. She adds that Bluefur should be making friends with Thrushpelt instead, as he has been following her around for moons. The warrior reveals that she doesn't want a mate, adding that she doesn't want to be stuck in the nursery. Snowfur takes offense to this and marches up the riverbank. :Bluefur is upset with herself for offending her sister, blaming it on Oakheart and denying that she would take him as a mate. The blue-gray cat follows her sister's scent trail, realizing she had brought Snowfur outside to cheer her up, but only upset her. She finds the white she-cat bristling; she tells Bluefur to get down, as she smells ShadowClan. :A patrol of three cats are complaining about how they lost a squirrel when it was chased into ThunderClan territory. A black tom suggests they head back to ShadowClan's marshes, but another cat says they should stay, as she smells the squirrel nearby. A tabby tom predicts ThunderClan will have all of its patrols on the RiverClan border, and states he isn't worried about them. They continue to argue, and eventually start tracking their prey again. Snowfur and Bluefur leap from the bushes, hurtling insults at the invaders. The tabby mocks Snowfur, and she leaps at him, clawing at his fur. The other cats appear startled by her sudden hostility, and the white she-cat claims that she's been in camp too long to miss a fight. Bluefur joins in on the fighting, and the ShadowClan invaders retreat. :Snowfur races after them, her sister on her tail. The invaders pelt onto the Thunderpath, and the white cat follows them, yowling that they won't get away that easily. The invaders disappear into the pines, but Snowfur is still running. Bluefur sees a monster heading straight for her sister, and it slams into the white cat's body. With a dull thump, Snowfur's body lands on the edge of the Thunderpath, and the monster roars away. Characters Major *Snowfur }} Minor *Unnamed tortoiseshell ShadowClan she-cat *Unnamed mottled tabby ShadowClan tom }} Mentioned *Crookedjaw *Oakheart *Thrushpelt }} Important events Deaths *Snowfur: Hit by a monster. Notes and references Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc